


Сдвинутое восприятие

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Steve can do Diplomacy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka
Summary: Баки Барнс не выглядит так, будто улыбка заставляет его страдать. Баки Барнс любит людей. Любит общаться, смеяться, шутить, флиртовать, танцевать. То есть любил. А теперь ему приходится заставлять себя делать это: он будто законсервирован, будто заперт внутри этого серьезного типа, выглядящего так, будто за любую шутку в свой адрес — открутит голову.





	Сдвинутое восприятие

Баки чувствует себя будто в клетке. Тело хоть и слушается безоговорочно, но будто бы чужое. Малейшая коммуникация стоит усилий, равноценных часовой тренировке на высоком уровне сложности. Баки смотрит на себя в зеркало — и видит угрюмого типа с вечно опущенными уголками губ и морщиной на лбу, возникающей от выражения постоянной сосредоточенности на лице.  
  
Это не он. Баки Барнс не выглядит так, будто улыбка заставляет его страдать. Баки Барнс любит людей. Любит общаться, смеяться, шутить, флиртовать, танцевать. То есть любил. А теперь ему приходится заставлять себя делать это: он будто законсервирован, будто заперт внутри этого серьезного типа, выглядящего так, будто за любую шутку в свой адрес — открутит голову. Внутри себя он смеется, переживает, удивляется, волнуется, испытывает все положенные человеческие эмоции, но наружу пробивается лишь очередное “понятно”. Иногда Баки хочется кричать в голос из-за того, как смотрят на него люди, когда он пытается улыбнуться или сказать что-то смешное.  
  
Конечно, он помнит, каким был все эти годы. Ему больно от осознания того, что он натворил. Наверное, правильнее было бы дистанцироваться, разделить свою личность и Зимнего солдата, сказать себе, что это он, это не Баки. Но он так ясно чувствует свою причастность ко всему этому, хоть и не чувствует вины. Только сожаление. Как то, что поднимается в нем при взгляде на Старка.  
  
А Старк ему нравится, и это — проблема.  
  
То есть Баки нравятся все Мстители. Стив, столько потерявший из-за их дружбы. Яркая язвительная Наташа. Ванда, внутри которой Баки чувствует бездну отчаяния, похожую на его собственную. Клинт с его шуточками. Отстраивающий свою жизнь заново Тор. Отзывчивый и преданный Сэм.   
  
Но к Старку у Баки совершенно иное отношение.   
  
Когда они переехали на базу, понадобилось три дня, чтобы Баки нашел в себе силы и смелость подойти к нему, улыбнуться — судя по лицу Старка, криво, хоть и тренировался перед зеркалом — и протянуть руку для приветствия.  
  
— Мы очень плохо начали, но можем сделать вторую попытку, — сказал тогда Баки, ожидая, что Старк начнет огрызаться или язвить, как он делал всегда.  
  
— Можем, — вопреки его ожиданиям согласился тот и пожал протянутую руку.   
  
Пока Баки приходил в себя и пытался понять, что же ответить, по предплечью Старка зазмеились металлические чешуйки, и мгновение спустя ладонь Баки оказалась в плотных тисках. Не то чтобы это могло сильно повредить, но посыл был ясен: “Я за тобой наблюдаю”.  
  
После этого Старк как ни в чем не бывало убрал броню и улыбнулся в ответ. Обворожительно.  
  
Немногим позже Баки начал замечать на себе его взгляды. Или сходить с ума: потому что интуиция, бывало, билась в истерике, но никакого Старка, да и вообще кого бы то ни было, рядом не оказывалось. А вопреки мнению некоторых безумных изобретателей, Баки вполне в состоянии сложить вместе ощущение, что за ним наблюдают, и понатыканные повсюду камеры, жучки и датчики движения. Якобы для Пятницы — но Баки был уверен, что в такие моменты по ту сторону камеры находится вовсе не она. Точнее, не только она: ее создатель наверняка тоже присутствует.  
  
Когда Баки это понимает, ему почему-то становится намного спокойнее, да и интуиция, или чутье, или еще какая-то неведомая ему хрень, которой раньше у него не было, значительно утихает. А желание похулиганить — наоборот. Поэтому в следующий раз, почувствовав на себе фантомный взгляд, Баки, сделав над собой усилие, расправляет плечи и лениво потягивается. Тренировка окончена, и это кстати: у него есть законная причина стянуть с себя насквозь промокшую футболку. Баки бы не постеснялся и обнаженным пройти от тренировочного зала до душевой, если бы не боялся встретить кого-нибудь из команды. Впрочем, учитывая то, как Старк отводит глаза на следующей совместной командной тренировке, стоит Баки повернуться к нему лицом, провокация прошла успешно.  
  
На досуге Баки размышляет о том, что выбрал не самый лучший вариант для своего краша. Старк одинок, раздражен, его мир чуть было не полетел в тартарары, и это если не считать… их совместной истории.  
  
Улыбка в зеркале выглядит по-прежнему криво. Его попытки сказать хоть какой-нибудь комплимент не выдерживают даже самокритики. И нет, с содержанием все в порядке: трудно испортить “кажется, ты похудела” и “прекрасные туфли”, но тон, которым это сказано, сводит на нет все старания Баки и пугает даже бывалую Наташу.  
  
Зайдя на кухню на следующий день, Баки застывает в дверях — оттуда замечательно просматривается дверь холодильника, а точнее, задница Старка, который что-то ищет на одной из нижних полок. На нем отлично скроенные брюки по фигуре, и светло-голубая рубашка, и это именно то, в чем Баки хочет его больше всего, не считая поддоспешника. В поддоспешнике Старк выглядит так, что единственной мыслью в голове Баки остается “ебать”. И судя по тому, как каждый раз, заметив это, выглядит Старк, эта мысль, в отличие от попыток быть милым и вежливым, отражается у Баки на лице без искажений. Это обидно: невозможно не хотеть это подтянутое тело, эту наверняка тесную — да кому Старк даст-то, с его-то самовлюбленностью — задницу, а главное — острый язык и мозги. Баки всегда западал на умных девчонок, а теперь, как оказалось, можно не останавливаться только на них, благо тело замечательно помнило механику процесса: сколько раз им пользовались как в активной, так и в пассивной позиции с обоими полами — не сосчитать. Баки думал, что эти воспоминания будут приносить ему боль, но он умудрился загнать их куда-то далеко на подкорку, и если не считать редких кошмаров, это на него никак не влияет, будто происходило вовсе не с ним.   
  
В какой-то мере так и есть.  
  
— Я тебе мешаю? — слышится голос Старка. Того, очевидно, настораживает внезапно застывший в дверях суперсолдат.  
  
Баки хочет сказать, что нет, ни капельки, и вообще ему нравится общество Старка, и да, костюм потрясающий, и, может быть, Баки может сделать кофе, и Старк расскажет ему о том затмении, о котором рассказывал вчера Питеру, или о том, как работает генератор наночастиц, более подробно, или о чем угодно другом... Но тело, это гребаное тело, которое могло бы свернуть Старку голову в доли секунды одним молниеносным рывком, таким быстрым, что даже искусственный интеллект не успел бы его замедлить или как-то противодействовать — например, включив броню, — это блядское тело может только продолжать торчать в проеме двери и что-то невразумительно мычать.  
  
— Н-нет, — в итоге выдавливает из себя Баки и делает два бесконечно тяжелых шага вглубь комнаты.  
  
— Как всегда, красноречив, — хмыкает Старк и нажимает на кофемашине кнопку, запускающую режим готовки именно той разновидности кофе, что Баки любит больше всего. На этом доброта Старка заканчивается, он подхватывает висящий на спинке стула пиджак и, насвистывая незнакомый Баки мотивчик, выходит из кухни, заставляя того чуть не свернуть за ним голову.  
  
Баки решает отплатить за кофе двумя днями позднее. Старк на тот момент больше полутора суток торчит в мастерской, отправившись туда сразу после встречи, на которую поднялся в небывалую для него рань тем злополучным утром. Согласно им же в порыве адекватности заведенному счетчику, высвечивающемуся на небольшом экране на холодильнике, он не спал уже тридцать часов и не ел, вероятно, тоже с того самого утра: встретил в коридорах Старк Индастриз одного из ведущих инженеров и, озаренный новой идеей, бросился ее воплощать.  
  
Самое печальное, что Баки мог бы сказать, что тот занят, даже без счетчика: оба дня интуиция молчала. Не перед кем было играть мускулами и наклоняться, и это даже немного расстраивало.  
  
— Нужно, чтобы кто-то достал Тони из мастерской, — замечает Наташа на общей послеобеденной тренировке.  
  
Все кивают, соглашаясь с ней, но никто не вызывается добровольцем: дело сложное и, периодически, малоосуществимое.  
  
— Я схожу, — отзывается Баки, прежде чем продолжить упражнение, и делает вид, что совершенно не понимает, чего это на него уставились остальные. — Мне не сложно.  
  
Приняв душ, он делает несколько сэндвичей с тунцом — видел, что Старк именно их выбирает, если есть возможность, — готовит кофе, выпытав у ПЯТНИЦы, какой рецепт ее создателю больше по душе, и несет все это на подносе к мастерской. Доступа туда у него нет, что логично, поэтому приходится ждать, когда Старк, а точнее, его искусственный интеллект, его впустит.  
  
Баки ошибается: когда дверь отъезжает в сторону, на пороге его встречает Старк собственной невыспавшейся персоной. На нем все та же одежда, правда, обувь и носки куда-то подевались, дорогущая рубашка расстегнута и в пятнах машинного масла и черт-те чего еще; волосы растрепаны, но глаза горят, и Баки позволяет себе несколько секунд помечтать, что Старк так радуется ему, а не тому факту, что у него сошелся очередной коэффициент в очередных расчетах.  
  
— Охренеть! Еда! — только и говорит тот и хватает сэндвич с подноса.  
  
Баки, пользуясь тем, что Старк отошел вглубь мастерской, идет за ним следом, стараясь поменьше крутить головой, разглядывая все великолепие вокруг.  
  
— Вытащил короткую соломинку, что ли? — фыркает Старк, чуть было не облизав пальцы, но одергивает себя, вытирая руки заботливо прихваченной Баки салфеткой.  
  
— Чего это? — пожимает плечами Баки. — Сам вызвался.  
  
— В сэндвичах яд? — Старк картинно хватается за сердце, и почему-то эта шутка не кажется обидной — наоборот, Баки хочется рассмеяться, но его проблема снова дает о себе знать: секунд пять он жестко тупит, соображая, что сказать, прокручивает в голове минимум сотню остроумных вариантов, но в итоге бормочет:  
  
— Нет, в сэндвичах только сэндвичи.  
  
— А в кофе, видимо, кофе? — хмыкает Старк, отпивая из небольшой чашечки: Баки бы в жизни не догадался, что кому-то может нравиться эта тягучая, словно деготь, жижа. Зачем тут яд: Старка убьют собственные предпочтения в еде и убийственный режим дня.  
  
— Угу, — кивает Баки, подталкивая по столу поднос со вторым сэндвичем. — Спать-то пойдешь?.. — Он хочет закончить: “сегодня”, но Старк его перебивает:  
  
— Разве что с тобой.  
  
Баки ярко ощущает неестественность происходящего. Это же флирт? Или это уже прямое предложение? В этом веке и не понять, когда первое, а когда второе.  
  
— Можно, — отвечает он спокойно, хотя внутри него бушует буря эмоций: как, как он собирается выкручиваться, если сказанное окажется шуткой? А оно окажется, ведь не мог же Старк предложить ему перепихнуться? Или мог? Наташа как-то говорила Баки, что Старк раньше был тем еще кутилой, да и оставшаяся в памяти от Зимнего информация это подтверждает. Но потом случилась Поттс, а потом Танос, и теперь Старк один, и что-то не видно уходящих от него в ночи дамочек. Или… не совсем дамочек. Остепенился, перестал гулять, пора уже, наверное.  
  
Возраст возрастом, но Баки вроде как в два раза старше, но вовсе бы не отказался, чтобы предложение Старка было всерьез. Черт того знает, может, развлекается где-то на стороне. По нынешним временам его пятьдесят, считай, молодость, особенно с его деньгами и технологиями.  
  
Старк всматривается в лицо Баки — тот знает, что он там увидит, сам без удовольствия созерцает это по утрам в ванной, — и внезапно резко теряет настроение: глаза стекленеют, четче очерчиваются морщины у губ, с лица исчезает улыбка.  
  
— Забудь, — говорит он горько и отворачивается.  
  
Баки становится не по себе: это что, его сейчас отшили, даже не позаботившись свести все в шутку? Конечно, на хрен такому, как Старк, эта ебаная неэмоциональная обезьяна, которая только и может, что невразумительно мычать и пускать слюни на ключицы и пресс, открытый из-за того, что рубашка не застегнута.  
  
— Тупая шутка была, — все же проговаривает Баки вслух, чтобы Старк не думал, что он все еще на что-то надеется. — Но поспать тебе все же стоит: твой собственный счетчик уже горит красным.  
  
— Правда? — морщится Старк и смотрит на стену, где видит второй — на базе еще есть несколько штук — счетчик. — Я и не заметил. Спасибо, что не дал умереть от голода.  
  
Еще одна потенциально обидная шутка: в отличие от него Баки приходилось реально голодать, — но он только в очередной раз пожимает плечами.  
  
Они неловко расстаются: Баки это напоминает утро после случайного секса, но только… без секса. А несколько дней спустя — за Баки по-прежнему никто не наблюдает, и он начинает по этому скучать — к нему подходит Стив с таким выражением лица, что сразу становится понятно: ничего хорошего он не скажет.  
  
— Бак, — вздыхает он. — Мне тут Тони кое-что рассказал, и я… мы беспокоимся.  
  
Баки хмурит брови, соображая: в чем же Старк мог его обвинить, что даже Стива пробрало, не в приставаниях же? Если подумать, то это Баки должен его в этом обвинять.  
  
— Послушай, — говорит Стив своим безмерно понимающим тоном, от которого хочется повеситься. — Я понимаю, что ты считаешь себя перед Тони виноватым…  
  
Странно, что он поднял эту тему: когда они со Стивом возвращались на базу, они это довольно подробно обсудили, и повторять Баки не был намерен.  
  
— Но, как бы тебе ни казалось, сексом не возместить… потерю, даже если поведение Тони дало тебе основания так думать.  
  
— Подожди, — останавливает его жестом Баки. — Дай я сформулирую, как я тебя понял. — И он очень надеется, что он действительно что-то понял не так. — Старк считает, что я предложил ему со мной переспать для того, чтобы?..  
  
Ебать! То есть в плохом смысле “ебать”! Они что, серьезно?  
  
— Согласись, что твое восприятие собственного тела немного… сдвинуто, — продолжает Стив обеспокоенно. — А Тони со своим флиртом и намеками частенько переходит границы.  
  
— Я понял. — Баки скрипит сжатыми зубами, удерживая в себе набирающую силу ярость. Стоит схватить пару пуль вместо тех, на ком во много раз дольше заживает, и у тебя, оказывается, “сдвинуто восприятие собственного тела”. Да Баки не жалко немного потерпеть! Чего сразу панику разводить! — Не переживай. Если тебя это утешит, Старк мне нравится.  
  
— Серьезно? — Стив удивленно округляет глаза. — Но ты…  
  
— Я? — Этот разговор уже начинает злить Баки.  
  
— Будто усилие делаешь, прежде чем что-то ему сказать. Напрягаешься, когда он рядом. Впадаешь в ступор, стоит тебе его увидеть.   
  
Хочется истерически рассмеяться, хочется ударить кулаком в стену, хочется пойти найти Старка и выебать его прямо там, где нашел.   
  
Разговаривать со Стивом на эту тему — не хочется.  
  
Будто он не делает над собой усилие, чтобы заговорить с кем-нибудь еще, кроме Стива, только со Старком. Будто ему не приходится  _думать_  над шутками, тогда как когда-то они получались легко и естественно. Будто он не впадает в ступор просто по жизни, когда нужно выдать хоть какую-то эмоцию, кроме безразличия.  
  
— Я обсужу это с ним, — обещает Баки и, наплевав на зверское выражение лица, улыбается в камеру. Знакомый холодок пробегает по позвоночнику: Старк все это время смотрел и сейчас, видимо, переосмысливает поведение Баки. — Спасибо, что… сказал мне все это, Старк бы точно не сподобился.  
  
Стив снова вздыхает, и видно, что его вовсе не радует быть “послом доброй воли” между ними двумя, но по-другому не получается: ни Старк, ни Баки не в состоянии сформулировать свое отношение к сложившейся ситуации так тактично. “Сдвинуто восприятие”, “компенсировать потерю” — придумали же!  
  
Над всем этим приходится долго размышлять, и когда Баки считает, что готов к разговору, и даже долго выбирает наиболее симпатичную из выданных десяти черных футболок — стоит уже дойти до магазина: может, если надеть что-нибудь более жизнерадостное, его рожа будет выглядеть не такой мрачной, — тогда включается сирена общего сбора.  
  
Схватка с очередным озлобленным на весь мир противником мутантов проходит как в тумане: еще когда Баки заходит в джет, Старк смотрит на него таким жарким взглядом, что хочется бросить все и взять его прямо на кресле пилота. А уж когда он в считанные секунды взламывает систему, даже быстрее, чем смог бы сам Баки, напряжение между ними достигает попросту критической точки и грозит выплеснуться в любой момент.  
  
Команда покидает джет, оставляя их со Старком наедине. Последним выходит Стив, ничего не сказав, но с тревогой всмотревшись в лицо Баки. Приходится ему кивнуть: я разберусь, старина, не переживай. В голове крутится огромное количество фраз для начала разговора, но стоит люку закрыться за спиной Стива, они с рыком накидываются друг на друга и стаскивают со Старка поддоспешник. Старый добрый стояк красноречивее любых слов, а со словами у Баки все еще проблемы, поэтому он находит более подходящее применение собственному рту — вбирает член Старка и, впервые в жизни, осознанно сосет, ласкает языком, позволяет толкаться себе в небо и горло, и ему это нравится. Нравится, как Старк выгибается и стонет, запускает пальцы в сильно отросшие пряди, бормочет какие-то пошлости — сильнее, Барнс, блядь, какой ты, ох, повтори так еще раз, пиздец, как ты умеешь, — и все это намного важнее всех других слов, что Старк может сказать ему.  
  
— Стой. — Старк отстраняет Баки со стоном, и вовсе не похоже, что это именно то, чего он хочет в этот момент. — Я себе не прощу, если кончу до того, как раздену тебя.  
  
— Да не проблема, — соглашается Баки, и даже он слышит, как отстраненно звучит его голос, поэтому — еще до того как Старк начинает страдать по сотому кругу — сдергивает с себя штаны вместе с трусами до колен. Так он выглядит довольно глупо, зато его “энтузиазм” заметен невооруженным взглядом: стоит так крепко, что членом при желании можно убивать.  
  
Мгновение они оба молчат и только шумно дышат, уставившись друг на друга: Старк, спутанный в лодыжках так и не снятым до конца поддоспешником, и Баки, аналогично стреноженный собственными штанами.  
  
Два идиота, по-другому и не назовешь.  
  
— Барнс, у тебя есть последний шанс признаться, что за мысли бродят в твоей черепушке, до того, как я тебе отдрочу, — шипит Старк, дергая Баки на себя. Тому приходится опереться о стену металлической рукой, чтобы не придавить Старка своим немалым весом.  
  
— “Говори или молчи до конца”? — некстати вспоминает Баки. — Так мы вроде не брачные клятвы тут даем.  
  
— Если окажется, — Старк обхватывает его член пальцами, и у Баки просто темнеет в глазах, — что ты решил строить из себя мученика, — он размазывает естественную смазку с головки по ладони и двигает ею в том идеальном темпе, который сам Баки не каждый раз может поймать, — я тебя убью, ты меня понял?  
  
Старк, когда не пытается выглядеть хорошим парнем, выглядит еще дрочибельнее, чем раньше, и Баки, до сих пор действительно не обращавший особого внимания на нужды собственного тела, бурно кончает, стоит ему услышать эту угрозу, а Старку — от накативших эмоций — чуть сильнее сжать кулак.  
  
— Не могу понять: это комплимент неотразимому мне или следствие твоего недотраха? — так и не дождавшись от Баки хоть каких-то пояснений, вопрошает Старк, рассматривая измазанную в сперме ладонь.  
  
— Это — тоже не проблема, — еле двигает языком Баки, пока в его голове хоть немного рассеивается сладкий туман. — Просто дай мне пару минут, — добавляет он, заметив недоумение на лице Старка. — А если скажешь что-то умное, то и того меньше.  
  
— Это самая длинная связная фраза, что я слышал от тебя за все время, — усмехается Старк и перебирает ногами, окончательно стягивая с себя поддоспешник, прежде чем начать провокационно слизывать семя Баки с собственной ладони. — Сойдет за “что-то умное”? — хитро интересуется он между посасыванием указательного и большого пальцев.  
  
— Думаю, сойдет. — Баки, компенсируя разницу в росте, подхватывает его под задницу, упирая спиной в стенку и удерживая от падения одной — естественно, металлической — рукой.  
  
Старк, будто только этого и ждал, обнимает его ногами и закидывает ему руки на шею. Между ними не остается свободного пространства, и это именно то, что им обоим сейчас нужно.  
  
— Сколько раз я это представлял — не сосчитать, — шепчет Старк, горячо выдыхая Баки в шею, отчего у того окончательно снова встает. — Но если хочешь меня трахнуть, то придется дойти до кровати. — Не следуя своим словам, Старк трется о него, волнообразно двигая бедрами.  
  
— Я не такой привередливый. — В голове Баки это звучит эротично, но в реальности Старк возмущенно мычит и кусает его в шею.   
  
Интересно, сколько еще пройдет времени, пока он привыкнет к мысли, что действительно интересует Баки?  
  
Старк смотрит ему в глаза и прижимается лбом ко лбу, льнет к нему, их возбужденные члены трутся между животами, и это замечательно: тактильно, ярко, эмоционально. Не выдержав напряжения, Баки целует его, сначала несмело прикасаясь губами, а потом все откровеннее, позволяя Старку перехватывать инициативу, чтобы потом вернуть ее себе, ныряя языком между губами, поглаживая им все, до чего может дотянуться, и практически трахая им горячий гостеприимный рот.   
  
Старк точно стесал всю спину о стену, на его заднице наверняка останутся синяки от металлических пальцев, но он не обращает на это внимания: трется яйцами и членом, сжимает теснее бедра, царапает спину короткими ногтями, и Баки ему все это позволяет, наслаждаясь чувством близости и тем, что в кои-то веки он, судя по стонам Старка, все делает правильно.  
  
— Тони… — Назвать так Старка получается совершенно непроизвольно, и это обращение уводит их на второй виток поцелуев, пока Тони не замирает, выплескиваясь между их животами и выдыхая Баки прямо в рот. Тот следует за ним немного позднее, чуть было не ослабив контроль настолько, чтобы выронить свою драгоценную ношу.  
  
Тони висит на нем, их сперма смешивается на их соприкасающейся коже, и это лучший момент в жизни Баки после того как он проснулся — растерянный, однорукий, не понимающий, где он и что он, — в Ваканде несколько лет назад.  
  
— Козлом* звать не буду, — беззлобно ворчит Тони, и Баки счастливо, заразительно смеется.  
  
**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> В английском "buck" - козел, самец, щеголь... а "y" служит заменой нашему уменьшительно-ласкательному суффиксу. То есть Стив всю жизнь нежно зовет лучшего друга "козлинушка". Так что "who da hell is bucky" - это не "какой еще Баки?", а "ты кого козлом назвал?!”


End file.
